


What's Mine Isn't Yours

by Bentrumors



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessiveness, bareback, fuck buddies, implied figging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t what we agreed,” Phil eventually said, eyes sweeping up Clint’s body to his face, but he was talking to Tony.</p>
<p>“We agreed you have one night to woo Barton from my bed to yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine Isn't Yours

“Fuck, I love my job,” Clint sighed. Being Tony Stark’s private pilot had it’s privileges. 

“I do provide the perks,” Tony agreed. 

Clint saluted him with the whiskey bottle and took another swig. Propped up on a pile of pillows in one of Tony’s ridiculous guest bedrooms, Clint had a good buzz going and was really enjoying Tony’s fingers moving inside of him. 

He’d finished flying Tony’s guests to the island an hour ago and was officially off the clock until Sunday afternoon. He had grabbed the whiskey off the bar and then grabbed Tony from a small throng of people. Tony had promised Clint a bonus before the evening started and Clint was collecting before Tony was distracted. 

Clint ground his hips down onto Tony’s fingers and enjoyed the extra spark of sensation when Tony stroked his prostate. When Clint reached for his erection, Tony batted his hand away. 

“Patience,” Tony said. 

Clint was about to tell him where to shove his patience when he noticed a moving shadow in the doorway. 

Clint didn’t know how long Phil had been standing there, but Phil didn’t apologize or move on once he was spotted. He continued to stand in the door, looking more casual than usual. Clint had never seen him without his tie and jacket before, even on his downtime. Phil now had the button at his throat undone and his sleeves rolled up. As Tony’s Head of Security he was never really off the clock, especially during one of Tony’s parties, but Phil didn’t look particularly concerned about anyone drowning themselves in the pool at the moment. He was watching Tony add another finger. 

Clint was suddenly keenly aware that Tony and Phil were still clothed and he was naked between them. “I have been patient,” Clint growled, not taking his eyes off Phil. He’d flirted with Phil before, but the guy never took him up on it so Clint gave up and kept fucking Tony. If Tony somehow got Phil to agree to a threesome, Clint was going to give him the best blow job ever. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, Barton,” Tony clarified, smirking at Phil. 

“Oh, god,” Clint groaned when Tony stroked his prostate again, shifting restlessly on the bed. Clint wanted someone to fuck him now, and he wanted it to be Phil. 

Phil finally took a step closer, eyes glued to Clint’s hole. Clint spread his legs further, pulling one leg to his chest to improve the view. Phil obviously approved, eyes darkening as he watched Clint writhing on Tony’s fingers. 

“This isn’t what we agreed,” Phil eventually said, eyes sweeping up Clint’s body to his face, but he was talking to Tony.

“We agreed you have one night to woo Barton from my bed to yours.” 

Clint blinked in surprise. It wasn’t a threesome? “What--”

“I’m just helping.” Tony nodded at the plug on the bed. Clint had forgotten that was where they’d been headed a few minutes ago. “Think about it.” He withdrew his fingers and started lubing the plug. “Go enjoy the party for a while and I’ll send him along in a bit. You can be star-crossed lovers gazing longingly at each other across a crowded room. All the while knowing he’s working that plug in his ass, getting it loose and ready for you to slide right in. Trust me, he loves it.” 

Phil’s face went blank eerily blank. Oh, shit. Clint had seen that face before when one of Tony’s stalkers had knocked Clint over the head and Phil had dispatched the asshole with brutal efficiency. At the time, Clint thought Phil was just good at his job. Now it finally sunk in. Phil wanted Clint and Phil wanted Clint all to himself. 

Grabbing Tony by his shirt collar, Phil yanked him off the bed. “Get out.” 

Tony landed with a thud on the carpet. “So I guess watching is out of the question?”

“Stark--” Phil’s voice was dangerously low and it made Clint shiver. 

“Okay, okay.” Tony stood and headed for the door. Clint would’ve felt bad, but he knew Tony was already moving onto someone else at the party. They’d only been together for a good time. “Try to have fun without me,” Tony tossed over his shoulder, and he was gone. 

When the door closed behind him, Clint sat up. His erection had flagged a bit, but the look Phil was giving him smoldered. Clint pulled Phil down on top of him, kissing him hungrily. 

“You could’ve just said,” Clint murmured, between sloppy bites at Phil’s mouth. They’d wasted so much time. 

Phil pulled back and looked down at him, fingers tight in his hair. Clint’s eyelids drooped and he panted a little. “You were with Stark.” Phil’s grip tightened and Clint’s dick throbbed against Phil’s thigh. He still had his clothes on and Clint was dimly aware of humping his leg, loving the friction. 

“No, it wasn’t--” Clint protested dazedly, “I always wanted--” he broke off with a whine. Phil was pulling his hair hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. His body went rigid under Phil’s and he floated for a moment. _"Phil."_

The acute pain stopped and Phil massaged Clint’s stinging scalp, watching intently. Clint blinked and sagged in his arms. “How the hell did you know I like that?” He rasped, throat dry, and grinning lazily at Phil. He rubbed his head against Phil’s fingers and sighed at the tingling pleasure radiating down to his neck and shoulders. 

Phil kissed him again, hard. Then he was gone, off the bed, and stripping out of his clothes. His suit landed haphazardly on the floor and he didn’t seem to care. Fuck, it was hot watching him peel off the layers and still be the same imposing figure standing in the nude. Suddenly Clint wanted to see him take out that asshole stalker again, except naked like this, skin gleaming with sweat. 

Clint was jarred out of his fantasy when Phil said, “Tony told me everything.” He grabbed the lube and looked at Clint, considering. “Everything he did to you. Everything you like. It drove me crazy.” 

“Phil.” Clint shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about Tony anymore. “Phil, just fuck me already.” He tried to reach for him, but Phil grabbed Clint’s ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed. 

He bent and kissed Clint’s ear, nuzzling when he said, “I want to come in your sweet little ass. No one else has ever done that, have they?”

Oh, god. “No, never,” Clint swore. He grabbed at Phil, his back, his ass, trying to touch him everywhere. “Do it. Fuck me, come in me. I want to feel it. Just you.” 

It was like Clint’s babbling broke Phil. He crumpled to his knees, mouthing at Clint’s thighs and balls, licking at Clint’s cock a few times. His fingers ghosted over Clint’s hole but didn’t enter. He seemed torn between torturing Clint longer and fulfilling his promise. Finally, he flipped Clint onto his belly. He bucked when he felt Phil’s mouth licking at is crack, but Phil pulled back again, yanking Clint down onto the floor with him so he was straddling Phil’s lap. Phil had already slicked his cock and it slid between Clint’s cheeks. He leaned back against Phil’s chest, grinding against is crotch. 

Phil pressed Clint forward, not to get off the floor, just to raise him up on his knees, leaning him against the side of the bed and spreading his legs a little further apart. His cock nudged at Clint’s hole and Clint knew _on_ the bed would be more comfortable, but he didn’t care, couldn’t wait anymore. He pushed back and choked on a cry. Phil felt huge as he slid inside. Clint usually needed more than the couple of fingers Tony had given him, that’s why he liked the plug, but Phil knew that. Phil was staking his claim. 

“That’s it, open your tight little hole for me,” Phil coaxed, pushing relentlessly. He had Clint pinned against the side of the bed so he couldn’t get away when his hips jerked forward, trying to escape the blunt intrusion. 

Clint was glad. He didn’t want it to stop, he wanted to take it. He needed it. Then Phil was as deep as he could get at that angle. Clint’s ass was throbbing, but he shifted his knees and his hips, tipping his ass up a bit more so Phil nudged a little deeper. It was perfect. 

The plug on the bed caught his eye and for a crazy moment he wanted to fling it away. It wouldn’t be part of their sex. No more careful prep, no more teasing pressure and fullness. Clint liked the thought of always being tight for Phil, being opened up with just his cock, letting Phil use Clint’s hole for his needs first. Then Phil would take care of him. Fingers and tongue probing his come slick hole, keeping him open, cleaning him up. He would be sore, but so wet, Phil would just spread Clint’s legs and sink right in again. 

“Oh, god. Phil,” Clint moaned. He wanted all of that. He was getting it, clinging to the bedsheets as his knees slid on the carpet, getting his ass pounded, and he loved it. He loved it so much he came just like that, Phil swearing in his ear as Clint clenched tight around him and made him come, too. 

***

Clint finally got a couple of hours of sleep. Phil’s arm was a heavy weight on Clint’s lower back, holding him in place where he was half sprawled across Phil’s body. He carefully rolled free and was searching the floor for his shorts when Phil grabbed his wrist. 

“Where are you going?” He frowned at the clock. It was too early for anyone to be up, unless they hadn’t gone to bed yet. 

“Need some juice,” Clint said through a yawn. 

“Come back,” Phil said unnecessarily.

Clint bent down and kissed him. “Always,” he replied before he thought better of it, but it was the right response. Phil smiled softly and closed his eyes. 

Everything was quiet as Clint padded silently down the hall. If anyone was still awake they’d taken it to their rooms on the other side of villa. Everyone except Tony. Clint found him in the kitchen with his personal chef. Tony was bent over the counter, pants pushed to the floor, watching with wide eyes as Bruce peeled a large piece of ginger root. Clint would’ve been concerned if Tony’s dick wasn’t drooling on the floor. 

He retreated before they saw him, wondering if Phil knew anything about it. It was a big coincidence if Bruce just happened to make a move on Tony on the same night. Suddenly there was a loud slap, Tony’s louder howl following him down the hall, and Clint winced. If Bruce had been waiting as long as Phil for Tony and Clint to stop fucking around, Clint really got off easy. 

He slipped back into bed and Phil asked, “Was that Stark? I’m going to kill him.”

“I think you’ll have to go through Bruce first and he has knives.”

Phil blinked at him. “I have a gun.” 

“Right.” Clint wiggled closer until Phil’s arm was around him, one big hand kneading his ass. “When you get hungry I’ll fly us to the coast for breakfast. I’m not eating in that kitchen again.”


End file.
